


Book cover for The Limitations of Wax by RayShippouUchiha

by catonspeed



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Cover Art, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: I have fallen in love with this series. And female tony stark - I grok her hard.Collection tumbled here:http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/tagged/the-limitations-of-wax





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Limitations of Wax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606808) by [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha). 




	2. Toni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! The Red Queen.
> 
> Tumbld here:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/155406862214/alt-book-cover-for-the-limitations-of-wax-series>


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused Steve isn't sure what colour he is...
> 
> Tumbld here:
> 
> <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/156843932129/alt-steve-book-cover-for-the-limitations-of-wax>


	4. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is clawing his way out of the dark in to colour.
> 
> Tumbld here:
> 
> <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/159877404084/alt-bucky-book-cover-for-the-limitations-of-wax>


	5. Bonus Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happened. IDEK any more. Enjoy!


	6. Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAE. nuff said.
> 
> Actually nowhere near enough said but I don't have the words. Rhodey is a GIFT.


	7. The Sharpness of Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumbld here:
> 
> <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/172931120954/blooms-book-cover-for-the-limitations-of-wax>


End file.
